Exploring, drilling and completing hydrocarbon and other wells are generally complicated, time consuming, and ultimately very expensive endeavors. As a result, well completions and architecture design are directed at enhancing overall recovery. In particular, efforts have increased related to minimizing all costly and time consuming endeavors related to installation and subsequent interventional management. For example, over the course of well completions and later management a host of interventions may be performed ranging from installation of hardware, detection of well conditions, follow-on isolations, shifting of sliding sleeves, and so on. Many of these interventions are equipment-heavy, time consuming and invasive operations. In the case of sliding sleeves, such as to open up a new region of production, ongoing operations are halted and a shifting tool inserted up to several thousand feet into the well for the sake of opening the sleeve.
Dedicated interventions of this nature are not only time consuming, but generally include a substantial amount of rig-up equipment at the oilfield surface. For example, coiled tubing or other conveyance equipment utilized for the shifting application is set up and broken back down again before production operations are resumed. Thus, the overall time lost and cost associated with an otherwise fairly straight forward sleeve shifting, becomes discouraging.